memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1978 producties
Voor informatie over dit jaar in de tijdlijn van het Star Trek universum, zie 1978. januari *28 januari - Nathan A. Aronson geboren. * The New Voyages 2, geschreven door Sondra Marshak en Myrna Culbreath, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Star Trek Log 10, geschreven door Alan Dean Foster, uitgebracht door Ballantine Books. * Star Trek: Good News in Modern Images, geschreven door Betsy Caprio, uitgebracht door Sheed, Andrews and McMeel. * Star Trek Fotoboek 4: A Taste of Armageddon uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #50: "The Planet of No Life" uitgebracht. februari *9 februari - Heidi Moneymaker geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 5: Metamorphosis uitgebracht door Bantam Books. maart * 25 maart - Alina Andrei geboren. * 28 maart - wordt aangekondigd. * Arthur Singer overleden. * Star Trek Fotoboek 6: All Our Yesterdays uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Reader IV, geschreven door James Blish, uitgebracht door Dutton. * Gold Key TOS strip #51: "Destination Annihilation" uitgebracht. april * 10 april - Anthony Jochim overleden. * 22 april - Manu Intiraymi geboren. * 18 april - Ben Gage overleden. * 28 april - Dave Power geboren. * The Best of Trek : From the Magazine for Star Trek Fans, geschreven door Walter Irwin en G.B. Love, uitgebracht door Signet Books. mei * 12 mei - Amy Wheaton geboren. * 18 mei - Stephen D'Amato geboren. * 24 mei - Barry Atwater overleden. * 29 mei - Anthony Bonaventura geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 7: The Galileo 7 uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Mudd's Angels, geschreven door J.A. Lawrence, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #52: "And a Child Shall Lead Them" uitgebracht. juni * 2 juni - Nikki Cox geboren. * 19 juni - Zoë Saldana geboren. * 21 juni - Jack Guzman geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 8: A Piece of the Actions uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * The Star Trek Guide, geschreven door J.E. Clauss, uitgebracht door Amereon. juli * 3 juli - James Daly overleden. * 9 juli - Linda Park geboren. * 19 juli - R.J. Williams geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 9: The Devil in the Dark uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #53: "What Fools These Mortals Be" uitgebracht. augustus * 7 augustus - Cirroc Lofton geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 10: Day of the Dove uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #54: "Sport of Knaves" uitgebracht. september * 6 september - Michael McMaster overleden. * 8 september - Michael Wickson geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 11: The Deadly Years uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Vulcan!, geschreven door Kathleen Sky, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #55: "A World Against Itself" uitgebracht. oktober * 4 oktober - Phillip Glasser geboren. * 16 oktober - Aaron C. Fitzgerald geboren. * 26 oktober - Sunny Hawks geboren. * 28 oktober - Wednesday Mourning geboren. * Star Trek Fotoboek 12: Amok Time uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #56: "No Time Like the Past" uitgebracht. november * 27 november - Joshua Harris geboren. * Official Star Trek Cooking Manual, geschreven door Mary Ann Piccard, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. * Gold Key TOS strip #57: "Spore of the Devil" uitgebracht. * The Starless World, geschreven door Gordon Eklund, uitgebracht door Bantam Books. december * Gold Key TOS strip #58: "Brain-Damaged Planet" uitgebracht. * 17 december - Douglas Tait geboren. * 20 december - Shaun Roberts geboren. onbekend * Bobbi Sue Luther en Jandi Swanson geboren. * Michael McMaster overleden. * Star Wars, Star Trek, and the 21st Century Christians, geschreven door Winkie Pratney, uitgebracht door Bible Voice. en:1978 (production) fr:1978 productions it:Produzioni del 1978 pt:Produções de 1978